1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal can ends of the kind having an aperture closed by a tear-open plastics closure with a laterally extending pull tab for opening the aperture, in particular for cans intended to contain liquids under internal pressure, such as carbonated beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known arrangements, where a single large aperture in the metal can end is provided with a closure of uniform cross-section, it has been found that, once the closure has been pulled out of one end of the aperture, the closure comes out quickly and uncontrollably, with an objectionably loud noise and risk of spillage of the can contents. It is known to provide two apertures, namely a vent aperture and a pouring aperture, which are opened in sequence to reduce noise and risk of spillage, but this arrangement involves additional complications in the manufacture of the can ends.